We're frolic and play, the Eskimo way
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Jack has a Christmas surprise for Ianto... Janto fluff. Merry Christmas!


"**We're frolic and play, the Eskimo way…"**

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of Torchwood...

_Summary_: Jack has a Christmas surprise for Ianto… Janto fluff. Merry Christmas!

A/N: Dedicated to _Galadriel1010_ for the inspiration as well as to _Mandassina_ for being such a great help, beta, and inspiration.

To all of you a very Merry Christmas!!!

xXx

_The night before Christmas,_ Ianto thought as he inhaled deeply the fresh breeze coming from the sea. There was snow in the air. At least he liked to think so.

Smiling to himself he turned around when he heard the door to the tourist office bang shut and a key turn in the lock. Jack pivoted around and smiled at him, too.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Yan. Drop the sir until after Christmas, okay?"

"I'll try, sir."

They left the quay and walked across the snow covered Oval Basin toward the street where a black limousine was waiting. Jack opened the back door and gestured Ianto to get in.

"Aren't you going a bit over the top for the short trip to the restaurant?" Ianto asked, but entered the limousine anyway. Jack followed him and the car threaded back into the traffic.

"Don't think so," Jack replied. Gently he put two fingers on Ianto's cheek to make the younger man face him. When he did Jack kissed him softly.

Even with the distraction, though, it did not take long until Ianto noticed that they were not going to the restaurant.

"Jack? Are you kidnapping me?"

"Yan!" Jack pouted. "I'm going to surprise you."

"All right. I am surprised. Where are we going?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, right?"

Ianto wanted to argue, but he could not as Jack sealed his lips with a firm but loving kiss. Gently Jack's fingers threaded in Ianto's curls to hold him in place, keeping him from starting a discussion. It took a while, but slowly Jack felt Ianto relax and respond to the kiss. His lips parted to let Jack in and they kissed each other passionately. One of Jack's hands let go of Ianto's hair to roam down his body and push under the young man's coat. Jack's arm wrapped around Ianto's waist to pull him close.

Ianto smiled into Jack's kiss. Even though he was reluctant at first he enjoyed the caresses and did not mind at all that Jack kept distracting him. So he was rather disappointed when the limousine stopped.

"Already there?" Jack mumbled in the kiss.

"Well, if you don't know," Ianto chuckled.

Wiping at the steamy window Jack looked out. "Yes, we're there," he grinned. "Come."

Pushing the door open Jack squeezed past Ianto to climb out. Then he held out his hand to help Ianto out and the Welshman followed him.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" he gasped. All he saw was snow, snow covered trees, and even more snow. He liked a winter forest, but he was not dressed for a walk in the snow. He was already getting cold despite the coat he wore.

Ianto only noticed that Jack was not by his side anymore when he reappeared. Incredulously the young man stared at his lover…

…and laughed out loud.

"Oh, my God! Jack! Look at you!"

"I'd rather not," Jack smirked, pushing back the white pompon of his Santa hat. He helped Ianto into his RAF coat. Ianto welcomed the additional warmth when he shrugged it on. It smelled of Jack and he smiled to himself. Ianto did his best not to glance at Jack who now wore a bright red Santa coat with thick white trim, because each time he spotted him the sight made him laugh all over again.

"And now?" Ianto asked. "It's beautiful here, but I have no boots on, so… Jack!"

Once more Ianto laughed when Jack produced his Welshman's favourite boots. He let himself be manoeuvred to sit in the open door on the rear seat. Then Jack pulled his laces open and the left shoe off his foot. The Captain's breath warmed him a little before he helped him in the boot. Jack repeated the procedure with the right boot.

"And now?" Ianto repeated his question as Jack pulled him back up to stand beside him.

"Now we'll have a Christmas ride," Jack murmured lovingly, finding Ianto's lips and kissing him softly.

"We will?"

"Yep."

Jack grinned so broadly that Ianto became suspicious. A good kind of suspicion, though. He just wanted to ask again when he heard sleigh bells jingle. Turning into the direction the sounds came from Ianto gaped. It was a sleigh, yes, but there were no horses. A reindeer pulled the sleigh. Snow whirled up with each of its steps as it trotted toward the couple. Then it stopped right in front of the pair.

"After you, Yan," Jack said and gestured him to get into the sleigh.

Ianto was left speechless. The seat he settled down in was covered with sheepskins. Jack climbed in, too, and pulled another skin and thick blankets up to keep them warm. The sleigh sped up again, carrying them through the magical winter forest.

"Where are we going?" Ianto whispered, watching the landscape slide by.

"Surprise."

"Oh, Jack. You could tell me now."

"Nope." Jack grinned, putting his arm around Ianto's shoulders and drawing him close.

Ianto decided not to argue. The last sunlight faded, colouring the snow in red and yellow shades before it became too dark. In the clear night the snow glistened with the light of moon and stars. The temperature fell, but Ianto did not mind. Wrapped up in warm covers he did not feel cold. He had a warm hat on anyway, so only his cheeks were a little cold. Well, the left was cold while the right one got warmed by Jack's breath.

"It's beautiful," Ianto murmured. "Thank you."

"We're not even there," Jack replied.

"Shhh," Ianto hushed him, silencing him with a kiss when he wanted to explain.

Way too soon the ride was over as the sleigh came to a halt in front of a small cottage. The lights were on, inviting the couple to get in. Jack climbed out first and helped Ianto down.

"Thank you," Jack said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. You're welcome, sir."

The driver clicked his tongue and the reindeer pulled on.

"Tomorrow?" Ianto asked. "So we'll stay?"

"Yes, we'll stay," Jack murmured. "And no one will interrupt us."

Thoughtfully Ianto let his gaze wander over the snow covered trees and the cottage. His features darkened. Jack saw it with trepidation and wondered if he had made a mistake. His hopes died away when he heard the angry tone in Ianto's deep Welsh accent.

"Well, I think this…" he paused for effect, "is perfect!" he cheered. Bending down he scooped up a handful of snow and lunged at Jack.

With a rather unmanly squeak Jack jumped back but could not avoid being soaped with snow. The Welshman's impact made him stumble and together they splashed into the thick white layer. Laughing out loud Ianto shovelled snow onto Jack who tried desperately to defend himself.

Suddenly Ianto jumped up and ran a few steps away.

Awkwardly Jack sat up and brushed the snow off his coat. It was caked with snow and more white than red. With a crude mixture of suspicion and joy he watched Ianto form a snowball and begin rolling it through the snow. Each turn made it grow until it was the size of a medicine ball.

"Are you going to keep sitting there?" Ianto scolded. "I don't want to play nurse from Christmas Eve until New Year's Day because you caught a cold. Besides, you could help me."

"Sure!" Jack shouted and struggled up to his feet. He joined Ianto and together they rolled the big ball through the drifts. Then Ianto decided to place it on the left side in front of the cottage. Once they deposited it there Ianto caked another ball.

"Here," he said, holding it out for Jack. "You start."

Jack took it from his lover and rolled it over the snow. It grew quickly so that they soon worked together again. They put the second ball on top of the first and stepped back.

"It needs a third one," Ianto mused. "Come."

Three was a charm, and they finished the head quickly. Ianto pulled the Santa hat off Jack's hair and put it on the snowman.

"Coals?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't think so. I'll be right back."

"Where are you…?" Ianto saw him vanish in the cottage. A moment later he was back, carrying two pieces of slightly burned wood on the shovel of the fireplace.

"I had to poke the fire," Jack explained. "Here."

Ianto grinned. He cooled the wood off in the snow at his feet, though, before he pushed it in as eyes. Then he found a stick that he used as a nose.

"There we go," Ianto murmured, wrapping his arms around Jack. "Our first snowman."

"Parson Brown?" Jack whispered back.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it Parson Brown? I could swear it asked if we're married." From behind he heard Ianto chuckle.

"No, man," the Welshman said. "But you can do the job when you're in town."

Turning in Ianto's arms Jack claimed his lover's mouth with a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't mind that," he murmured. "Let's go inside. You must be cold."

"I'm perfectly warm with your coat," Ianto said, kissing him back. "I could stay here all night."

"Hmmm," Jack moaned into the kiss. "Dinner with me in a warm cottage, or freezing to death kissing out here… I know what I would choose..."

"You have more Christmas elves working for you?" Ianto teased.

"Why? For dinner?" Jack chuckled. "No, we'll make it."

"We will? You mean I will."

"No, Yan. We," Jack insisted.

"Okay," the Welshman agreed. "Let's go in."

It was pleasantly warm in the cottage, a fire warming the big main room. To the right of the fireplace were a couch and easy chair and a coffee table. A small TV stood on a corner shelf. On the left side of the room was a dining table with a corner bench and two chairs. Thick pillows made the bench comfortable.

On the wall between entrance door and corner shelf, right across from the fireplace, stood a Christmas tree, trimmed with red apples and straw stars. Hundreds of electric lights glistened on the branches.

"Perfect," Ianto beamed at Jack.

Jack helped Ianto out of both coats and hung them on a rack beside the door. Then he put his Santa coat there, too. Both men took off their boots, replacing them with fur lined slippers they found near the entrance.

Taking his lover's hand Jack led Ianto to the table and they sat down on the bench, catty corner of each other.

"Nice idea," Ianto said, eyeing the oval raclette grill with its six small, wedge-shaped pans on the table. Small bowls with chopped food and bottles of barbecue sauces were arranged around it.

"Easy to make," Jack smirked as he switched the raclette grill on. "And it didn't have to be kept warm."

"Great."

"You really like it?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Yes, I do, cariad," Ianto murmured, leaning over to kiss him. "It's wonderful."

They had a slow and relaxed meal, filling each other's pans with potatoes and turkey, kidney beans and mushrooms, chicken with chilli peppers and pineapple, or corn and sausages, and topped each mix with cheese to have it au gratin. On the griddle on top of the grill they browned slices of baguette. When Jack offered Ianto his fork to taste something he had mixed the melted cheese drew strands. With his teeth Jack snapped for it and both men licked at the strands until their lips met for a delicious kiss.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" Jack asked as they parted.

"Presents?"

"Yeah. At least I take what I see under the tree as presents. Let's have a look at the cards." Scooting off the bench Jack rushed to the tree and picked up a parcel. "It says _Ianto_. So it must be for you."

Ianto grinned. "Really? Cool!" Switching the raclette grill off he got up and joined Jack beside the tree. There he sat down on the woolly Galloway cowhide that was spread on the floor and Jack did the same.

"Merry Christmas, Yan," Jack murmured and gave him the package.

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto said with one of his famous small smiles. "That was not necessary."

"I know," Jack shrugged. "But I wanted to do it." He grinned. "To see those sparkles in your eyes."

Now Ianto really smiled. He unwrapped the package and revealed the DVD box set of one of his favourite TV shows, The Pretender.

"Hey! You remembered that?" Ianto was stunned. "Thank you!"

"Only the best for you, my Yan. Here's another one."

Rolling his eyes at his lover Ianto opened the next present, too. This time he found an item he suspected Jack wanted to use later. He let his fingers run over the smooth leather and the small buckles and swallowed, uncertain if he would go along with that kind of kink.

"Only a suggestion," Jack whispered and breathed a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe you want to put it to use on me…?"

"Just to give it a try? Probably."

Ianto received the third and final parcel and unwrapped it carefully. Seeing what was inside made him laugh. Jack picked it up and put the red UNIT cap on Ianto's head.

"Red really is your colour," Jack smirked.

"Thank you, cariad," Ianto said. "That was really thoughtful of you. I love all of your gifts, even though I'm not sure about how to use the second one yet."

"Don't worry. I'll never do anything against your will," Jack reassured him. "I just wanted to offer you the opportunity."

"Okay."

Their lips found each other for another passionate kiss. Ianto felt his heat rise as Jack opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out, demanding entrance. Hands roamed over his suit jacket, pulling him closer.

Between kisses Jack smirked at Ianto. "Can I unwrap my present now?"

Ianto scowled. "But I didn't bring your presents. I thought we'd go to the restaurant."

For a moment Ianto really thought Jack fell for the naive act but then the captain laughed.

"Oh, Yan!" he cheered. "I love you!"

Of all Christmas presents he got tonight this was the best. Jack confessing his love to him. Ianto felt tears well up in his eyes. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tight. Only slowly his partner's caresses relaxed him again.

Carefully, slowly, intent on making it perfect, Jack removed one of Ianto's wrappings after the other until only the UNIT cap remained. Then he lowered him to lie down.

In the flickering firelight, his fair skin a magnificent contrast to the dark cowhide, his Welshman looked just about perfect. For Jack he was the best Christmas present he could possibly get.

Ianto looked up at Jack, his lips opened invitingly and his eyes full of trust. Putting all his skills to use Jack made sure that Ianto enjoyed his present as much as he did.

_The End_


End file.
